


Volare Via Giovane Pilota

by Arakiisjogenius



Category: Shantae (Video Games), Skullgirls, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Character Turned Into a Ghost, F/F, F/M, Father figure Polnareff, Harems, Izuku does not idolize heroes, Izuku is reforming him with violence, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Multi, Promiscuity, Warning: contains Mineta, big brother Narancia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-06-22 07:39:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15577029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arakiisjogenius/pseuds/Arakiisjogenius
Summary: Whenever a boy shows a strong quirk, the world begins to praise the future hero. However, what happens when he has no desire for fame? What if, for all his power he just wants to eat good food, drink good drinks, and enjoy 'pleasant company? What is the number one hero to do when the boy who could be his successor, doesn't even care for the business. Very ooc Izuku.





	1. Atterragio Su Suoli Familiari

**Atterragio Su Suoli Familiari**

* * *

" _ **Aerosmith**_!" a young man yelled as he summoned a strange miniature airplane that seemed to materialize and take off from his right arm. The plane was comparable in size to the young man's head and had what appeared to be a tiny pilot with an orange bandana. The plane resembled a fighter plane with one propeller in a tractor configuration. The plane had a number of vents on the front that resembled a large frown, two eyes and the bolt of the propeller resembled a large nose to overall give the plane an unhappy visage. It had its wheels tucked under its fuselage and had two wing-mounted machine guns and a bomb on its underside as weapons. It had rust damage on the left side and wing.

The man of fifteen was himself also of note. He stood at 5 foot 8. He had green hair that was so dark as to appear black, slicked back in a series of spikes with four large spiked bangs covering his forehead **(an: younger Pannacotta Fugo's haircut)** covered by a small blue and purple mechanical propeller hat. His eyes were a dark green and his narrow face had freckles. He wore an odd and improper outfit consisting of black bell bottom pants with the right hip missing, his bare right hip with a kiss mark tattoo on the front, exposed. They were held up by a white belt with a silver buckle consisting of a circle with two wings and containing an 'A' with a star as the hole, and a pure black suit jacket with the right sleeve ending just after his shoulder and the left sleeve normal length with a flared end. Finally he wore a black fingerless glove on his right hand and odd red sneakers modified with studded metal plates over the toes. The jacket was open revealing a muscled chest and stomach littered with various light scars that gave the impression of someone who fought often. The largest scar he had was a large ugly red burn scar that covered his left shoulder and pectoral.

His face was set in angry annoyance as he sent the plane to fire at his opponent. His attacker, a green blob creature enclosing a blond haired teen, wielding a powerful explosion quirk, laughed. "Is that really your quirk? Some little toy you can summon? How pathetic! My new disguise will blow you to bi-" was all the slime creature got out before he learned an important fact about **_Aerosmith;_** its propeller was just as sharp and strong as a real plane. The slime villain screamed in agony as the spinning blade pureed his eye, which _was_ one of the few solid pieces of his body.

In horrible agony the slime villain let go of his hostage, allowing Aerosmith to circle back around in a turn to sharp for a real plane of any size and shot the resulting puddle with a volley of superheated tracer bullets. The villain screamed in agony, unable to even lurch reflexively in any direction out of the bullets' path as they were hitting him at all parts of his body due to their spread. As Aerosmith continued to loop around and shoot the sludge man, Izuku dragged its victim away and checked his vitals.

Seeing that the teen was not breathing, Izuku immediately began to perform CPR. He tilted the blonde's head back and placed their lips together, blowing fresh air into the boy's lungs. He began chest compressions and did not look up when he heard sirens approaching.

The police and an ambulance someone had called when the slime villain first started attacking his host before breaking through the crowd came across a strange sight. A Toy plane was making multiple passes to shoot a hail of glowing hot bullets into the screaming suspect who had committed assault and kidnapping and the victim was being kissed by a teen who was basically half naked. As the teen broke away and began pressing on the boy's chest they realized he was performing CPR and the paramedics rushed over to take over.

* * *

The boy who was used as a puppet by the villain was quickly loaded onto an ambulance once he began breathing again. The villain was loaded into a waterproof container to be taken to the police station.

Izuku was questioned by the police on his involvement, but soon cleared. One or two officers questioned whether he should be charged with vigilantism, but it was pointed out that Izuku was attacked first and while the retaliation was brutal, the villain's quirk rendered him immune to most attacks. Taking out his eye was the only way Izuku could come out unscathed.

Izuku had some choice words for the pro heroes who showed up after losing the villain in the first place.

"How did you idiots actually lose this guy? He was running around making a complete spectacle of himself and literally attacked me the first chance he got," Izuku admonished them with a flat look on his face. He honestly could not believe that guys like this got paid to do what they did. "You guys get paychecks to run around in funny costumes and get into public dick-measuring contests and you can't do the one job expected of you."

"Okay first of all, you're one to talk in that outfit; what are you even wearing?" "The clothes I've picked up dates in." The heroes disregarded that comment. "Second, who are you to talk to us like that?!"

Izuku's face turned contemplative at that. Then he began to calmly list the reasons, like one reads off a shopping list; "One, this villain got away from you, he just ran away right past you using his explosions to get you to cower like children. Two, you did _nothing_ to actually fight him you waited for 'a better suited hero' to show up. You might have kept civilians away but policemen could easily do the same and do so at a fraction of a fraction of your salary. Did you two even think of how you could have taken care of this yourself, it took me all of _Two. Seconds._ to realize all I had to do was attack his eye to incapacitate him and force him to release his hostage. You, Kamui woods, could have just sent out a branch and stabbed the villain's eye, while Deathgoro here ran in and grabbed the hostage. Is it the best plan? No, certainly not, but it's better than standing by doing _nothing_. You're supposed to be trained professionals that the 'system' has trained to think on their feet to come up with plans to defeat villains in the field.

If this situation was 'too dangerous' for you, what does that say about heroes, hm? That all it takes is some jackass flailing about with a particularly dangerous quirk to make the heroes too hesitant to do their job. One facet of being a real hero, not just some guy with a fancy license, is being brave. That means prioritizing saving people even if the you're not sure you can win. **_Especially_ ** if you're not sure you can win, because that means the people need your help all the more. Hero academies are supposed to teach their students to handle enemies that have quirks that counter their own? Yet the scarecrow is too afraid of fire to approach the witch and the big guy who looks like he can bench-press a truck is a paper tiger. You two just stood there and watched as a minor was slowly drowned to death by a dangerous criminal."

Both heroes, especially Deathgoro, looked outraged, but knew they could not say anything. Their reputations would take a hard hit from the villain escaping, and getting into an argument with the boy who captured the villain with no effort would be pointless. When the only argument you can make is the other guy was a jerkass about it, you have still lost the argument. He had raised valid points, ones that detractors from the media would make as well considering some civilians had been hurt when the slime villain fled by using the boy's explosions to launch himself like a rocket.

Suddenly, a large number of news vans pulled up, and all three realized with dread that the media had finally caught up.

"I'm leaving before they break out the camera's," Izuku said as he turned around and tried to quickly walk away. This reaction left the heroes genuinely perplexed.

"Where are you going? Don't you have anything you want to say to them?" Kamui Woods asked, confused as to why he would leave. While he seemed to disdain heroes, or at least the ones he saw as incompetent, he was passionate. Kamui was certain he would share his beliefs on this incident with the media.

Izuku turned his head to address him and announced the absolute bluntest, " **No.** " either hero had ever heard before walking off and leaving the heroes to be swarmed by the media.

* * *

Izuku continued on his way after the confrontation with the cops. He did not want to be on t.v. so the media had some story to blow out of proportion. That was always the case; whenever someone with a strong quirk did something noteworthy, the media and society as a whole acted like they had moved the sun and earth. His biggest peeve was how if you had a strong quirk, you already had it made.

And if you were thought quirkless: _**you were screwed over**_.

He was broken out of musings when he walked by an electronics store and heard the news playing across a large flat-screen.

"Oh. MY. **GOD."** Izuku ground out when he saw the headlining story: Young Teen Succeeds Where Pro-Heroes Fail.

On the screen, which was quickly attracting many people, was a clip from a squad car camera of Izuku resuscitating Katsuki and _**Aerosmith**_ shooting the slime villain. The clip cut back to Deathgoro, who had swallowed his pride and revealed what happened.

"Kid was disrespectful as hell, but he managed to stop the villain when it attacked him and he saved the hostage. I don't know why he didn't stay to take credit for it though. He just walked away when the vans sh-" Izuku had heard enough and walked away and took to a speed walk when some near by civilians recognized his odd outfit. He took off down the street and stopped when he was sure no one was following him.

Izuku continued on his way, thinking about what he was gonna say when he got to his destination. It had been years since he had seen her face to face and he was just going to show up on her doorstep? Shaking his head at the thought, he made a detour to a convenience store to at least pick up a small gift.

It wouldn't be much, but it would be better than showing up empty handed.

* * *

Izuku picked out small box of chocolates, thinking to use it as an icebreaker as he shared it with her. He went to the counter to pay when he noticed that the cashier was a rather cute young lady. She was wearing a black t-shirt with red, slightly baggy pants. Her skin was a deep tan and her hair was a dark purple ponytail that looked natural, rather than dyed. Her most noticeable feature was her ears. They were large and pointed, like an elf, and each one had a gold hoop earring.

Izuku gave a small smile and approached her. She turned when she noticed a customer approach and was going to greet him when she noticed his outfit. She blushed a deep red when she saw his exposed abs and chest, but tried to address him normally.

"H-hello sir!" tried being the operative word.

Izuku for his part, chuckled and gave her a warm smile. "I'm sorry about my fashion sense, but exposed skin is a requirement of my quirk. I can summon weaponry from my skin. Anyway, I would like to purchase this box of chocolate, please."

The girl was still blushing, but put on a friendly smile, "Okay sir-" "Please call me Izuku," He gave a friendly grin.

She giggled, "Okay, _Izuku_ , that will be ¥2180. Sooo... is this chocolate for anyone in particular?"

Izuku handed over the money and put the box under his arm, but decided that the cashier had been receptive enough for some mild flirting. He was anxious for the reunion he had planned, and felt this would help calm his nerves.

"I'm actually off to see my mother. I haven't seen her in a while since I started going to school abroad in Italy. I haven't seen her in a while and I'm actually popping in to surprise her and I'm pretty nervous. I would love to stay and chat with you, but I should probably get going." He told her earnestly.

"But maybe," Izuku chanced, "you could give me your number so we could talk later."

This brought a large blush across the girl's face. "Th-that's awfully f-forward isn't it?"

"Well~ I've learned that if you want to be truly happy, you can't be hesitant to go for your desires. Whether it be a job, a new friend, or a lovely young woman," Izuku than took it a step further by gently taking her hand and placing a kiss on the back of it.

She was practically sweating and red in the face, but the warbled smile on her face told him that his actions were not unwelcome.

"I-I-I-I-I th-thought that the wh-whole hand k-ki-ki-kissing thing was French?" She stuttered out, flustered to near speechlessness. Izuku just grinned and tilted his head, commenting; "Yes, but I find that girls still find this charming."

He then decided to go for it and placed a soft kiss on the woman's cheek.

Her face practically caught aflame. She placed her fingers to the spot where he had pecked her. She tried to say something, but nothing but a few noises and whimpers came out. Moving with such a speed that Izuku wondered if she had a speed quirk; she grabbed a sticky note from next to the register and jotted down a cellphone number which she proceeded to shove into Izuku's hand and usher him out the door.

" _I'MSHANTAEPLEASECALLMEHAVEAGOODDAY"_

Izuku gave a warm chuckle and pocketed the number. He proceeded to walk out, but not before saying one last thing to the now named Shantae; "I'm sorry for being overly forward Ms. Shantae , but I just can't help myself when I meet such a pretty young woman. I promise to show you a nice time when I can.

Oh, and I would make sure to have your entire day clear. I simply have to do a very thorough job whenever I'm with pleasant company." He winked at her over his shoulder, causing steam to shoot from her ears as the door closed.

* * *

As this entire exchange occurred, a very short teen with purple balls for hair watched in awe.

"Th-T-That man...

is a **_god_**."

* * *

Izuku walked down the street, thinking about the nice girl he had just met. 'I hope those ears of hers are sensitive; the gasps a girl makes when her ears are nibbled is one of the greatest sounds a man can hear.'

Izuku was cut off from his musings when he realized he had finally reached his destination.

"Okay, here we go"

He walked up to the apartment door and rang the doorbell.

There was some noise from inside and a voice called out, "Just a minute!"

The door opened and a woman stepped out. She had green hair much lighter than Izuku's and a very round face. She was taller than Izuku and was slightly plump, like she had gained some weight with age. She wore a pink long-sleeved shirt and a blue skirt. She looked at Izuku confused and a little flustered at his outfit, but then she noticed his features like his green hair and freckles. Her eyes widened in recognition.

"I-... Izuku?"

"...Hi mom"

Inko shot forward and wrapped her arms around her son.


	2. Il Delicato Tocco Del Tenero Amante

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a few hints at Izuku's past and get some insight into his ways with women.

**Il Delicato Tocco Del Tenero Amante**

* * *

Izuku was happy to see his mother again, really he was, but she needed to let him go so he could breathe. When she finally released him, he had to gasp to regain his breath.

"Izuku what are you doing here, when did you get here, why didn't you call and _what are you wearing?!_

"In order: I wanted to see you again because I missed you, I got here yesterday but was settling into the hotel, I wanted to surprise you, and it's my special quirk outfit. Why does everyone ask that?" Izuku answered, the last part said in a dull voice.

Inko ushered her son inside so they could catch up. After all, she hadn't seen him in 3 years.

* * *

Inko listened with rapt attention as Izuku described his experiences in Italy. He described his friends in the 'Gang-stars' and his tenuous relationship with Passione and La Squadra. How he had met some friends from a town called Morioh. And Izuku demonstrated how his quirk had grown and show why he exposed so much skin. Inko knew that that three years was a long time but was surprised he had changed so much since her last face to face visit.

"So, Izuku, have you gotten a girlfriend yet?" Inko asked the obligate mom question. She knew it was sudden to ask that, but she couldn't help herself

Izuku knew this was coming.

He knew it was coming and _dreaded_ it.

His mother knew he had kissed girls before, being there to cry and cheer when a girl first kissed him ' _God, that was embarrassing_ '. But she had no idea that he had taken many a lover since she had last visited. If she found out how much he had enjoyed the opposite sex...

He knew how she would react:

_'OH NO! MY PURE BABY BOY HAS BECOME A DEVIANT! MY HEART! I CAN'T HANDLE IT! *faint*_

" **OH NO! MOM!"** " _What?!_ "

Izuku was mortified, ' _Oh I said that out loud.'_

Thinking quickly, Izuku said the first thing that popped into his head, "Actually mom, I'm not seeing anyone right now, but I met a cute girl on the way here and managed to get her number."

Inko's eyes lit up and Izuku _knew_ he had to make a break for it. He could catch up more tomorrow; he had to leave _now!_

* * *

Shantae had no idea what she signed up for when she had given her number to that handsome stranger. She was new to the dating scene; she was only 17 and had never even been asked out before.

The boy, who had revealed his name as Izuku, made it pretty clear that he fancied himself a lady's man, but she could see it in his eyes that he was as nice as he presented himself. She had thought at most he would take her out to a movie, and _maybe~_ she'd give him her first kiss if she was really daring.

She did not expect to be in her room, panting and moaning in his lap.

* * *

It was two days after that green-haired stranger had left his mark on her heart that he had called her.

"Hi, Shantae, it's Izuku, we met at the store when you were on shift. I just got settled in again. The meeting with my mom went great, just thought you should know. Well anyway, I thought it would be nice if we saw a movie together. I know I was a little forward and thought I should take responsibility and show you a good time."

Shantae tried to play it cool, but failed miserably when she stuttered and practically yelled _**"YES!"**_ into her phone. Fortunately, Izuku found it cute, and reassured her it was endearing.

"So, I was thinking we could..." Shantae could barely hear the rest. _She was so excited!_ A cute guy had asked her out on her first date!

* * *

Izuku was happy that Shantae had said yes. She was such a radiant girl just standing there behind the counter, he hoped to see her at her most beautiful. Izuku had learned quite a few things, among them was the beauty of 'pleasant company'. He loved the way a woman smiled when her hand was held, the way she gasped when given a proper kiss, and the way she would blush, squirm and giggle when he nibbled on her neck.

If he could see Shantae give him a true smile he would be overjoyed to see something so beautiful.

* * *

It was around 5:00pm when they met up. Shantae wore her black t-shirt and red pants again so Izuku would surely recognize her. Izuku wore his usual outfit, except he wore black shorts under his pants to hide the missing hip and closed his jacket to be decent (to Shantae's secret displeasure). They spent some time just talking to get a better idea about the other.

Shantae started them off, "I've been living with my uncle for most of my life. My mom was a pro-hero who went missing when I was five and dad passed away not long after. My uncle has taken really good care of me and I've made a lot of good friends. My quirk lets me shapeshift into preset forms using special dances, so I call it _**Dancer**_. So, tell me about yourself."

"So, I lived with my mom, but went to school abroad with a family friend when I was eight. I got my quirk when I was nine, I know, super late. I discovered it when I used it to save myself and a girl from a villain. He had some quirk that let him cut anything as long as he got within two meters. I awoke my quirk and shot him in the stomach multiple times when he tried to cut the girl's clothes off. I got most of the scars on my stomach in that fight, a lot of praise from people that I could be a hero, and best of all: I got a kiss from the girl I saved," Izuku revealed about himself. "I didn't really care for the hero stuff, but I ended getting a taste for 'pleasant company'."

Shantae was confused by his wording, before a bright blush bloomed on her face. She felt a great sense of embarrassment, and a creeping sense of disappointment. " _OH... oh_ , so... You've, been with a lot of girls?" Shantae got a sad expression and looked off to the side bashfully. "Does that mean... You only asked me so you could...?"

Izuku immediately understood her concern and reassured her, "Shantae, I asked you out because you looked like a sweet girl and I wanted to see you smile more. I know I was very forward earlier, but I don't care what becomes of this date as long as you enjoy yourself. The only thing you owe me is a chance to give you a good time. And I mean that as innocently as possible. Now I think the movie is about to start, so do you still feel like joining me? Or would you rather I walk you home now?"

She thought about it for a moment. He had been very honest with her, and he was still pretty sweet. Maybe she should see where this goes. "Okay," Shantae finally answered, "I'll stay, but don't think I'm easy, buster."

The movie they went to see had been some random comedy movie, with both of them agreeing that it was better they have actual fun than see something romantic for the sake of it. They both laughed out loud with the rest of the audience, and Izuku loved how melodious Shatae's laughter was. Getting daring again, he took her hand in his and rubbed the back with his thumb, earning a pleasant gasp from his date. Shantae decided that she had made the right decision regarding the boy and laid her head on his shoulder.

* * *

When the movie ended, Izuku walked her home to her apartment, taking her arm in his. Shantae tried to keep her cool, but noticed that she greatly enjoyed the feel of his arm against hers. After too little time in Shantae's opinion, thy reached the door to her apartment.

"So..." Shantae trailed off, blushing. "So..." Izuku parroted her with a knowing smile on his face.

"My uncle's on a trip... Do you... Wanna come in?"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive" Shantae answered, blushing harder.

Izuku smiled, leaned forward, and kissed her for the first time ever on her lips.

* * *

**Mature content Redacted (Will be a oneshot series)**

* * *

The light poured in from her bedroom window, rousing her from her sleep. She groaned and tried to cover her face with her pillow, but threw it away flustered when she realized it and her sheets were soaked from last night. Realizing she wouldn't be able to fall asleep again, she sat up and stretched her stiff back. Shantae felt the paradox of refreshment and total exhaustion that she suspected Izuku prided himself on giving his dates. Her hips still felt like they would fall off, and they continued so late in the night she wondered if she even got an hour of sleep. She felt a few pinches on her neck and felt that it was tender to her own touch. She forced herself out of bed and walked over to her dresser mirror, only to gasp when she saw that her neck and shoulders were covered in hickeys and slight bite marks.

Smiling in delight and self-consciousness, she turned back to the bed, hoping to give Izuku a good morning kiss and cuddle, _maybe~_ try to return the favor from last night 3. She froze when she realized the boy was no longer in her bed...

A tiny bit of dread crept into her heart, but she guessed he had only gotten up to use the bathroom. She walked down the hall, not bothering to cover-up after all they did last night. He was open about his experience in these matters, but she knew he was not someone to love then leave. She approached the bathroom, and grew more worried when she didn't hear the shower running.

"Izuku...?" She called out, hoping he would respond. When she only heard silence, her heart sank into her stomach. She needed to check the kitchen for him.

She hurried to the kitchen, hoping to find her lover at the table. But.. he still wasn't there. There wasn't even a note on the table.

She felt tears form in her eyes and a tiny sob in her throat.

She had been used by some Casanova...

He had picked her flower and then left in the morning without so much as goodbye.

She was going to cry...

She-

The door opened.

And in stepped Izuku with a bag of groceries in one arm.

He looked surprised to see her awake, and quickly rushed forward when he saw her watery eyes. In a swift move he launched and landed the grocery bag from his right arm onto the table, and snatched her into a hug with his left. He placed a kiss on her forehead and rubbed her back.

"What's wrong?" Izuku asked after snatching her up. He hated to see others upset, especially those he saw as sweet and innocent.

"It's nothing. I-... I thought you had left after last night. I'm sorry, it's just that I've never done any of this before, I never even kissed a guy before and then last night happened and-" Shantae explained before Izuku silenced her with a kiss. He nibbled on the tip of her pointed ear like he had last night, the pleasant, tickling sensation slowing her tears until she was giggling and trying to push him off. She didn't try very hard mind you.

"It's okay, I'm sorry for not being there when you woke up. I wanted to make us breakfast, but I noticed you didn't have much other than cereal, so I went to go get some groceries for you." Izuku said, before going right back to her ear ( _he absolutely loved the noises she made_ ).

"Making breakfast? * _heehee*_ Isn't that what _I'm_ supposed to do for y- _AH!"_ She suddenly yelped when Izuku got a little handsy.

"H-hey, what happened to making sure I was comfortable first?" She asked with shaking breath.

Izuku finally pulled away from her ear, bringing an _embarrassingly_ long whine from Shantae, and smirked at her, " I think you would have gotten dressed if you didn't want more. And, I can already recognize those cute noises you make when you want it~." he teased mercilessly.

She was tempted, but her sore hips and rumbling tummy said that now was not the best time. Giving a hearty laugh at her blushing face, Izuku released her so he could start on breakfast. "So do you wanna get dressed, or..." Izuku trailed off as Shantae walked up behind him and started to unbutton his suit jacket. "Eating breakfast naked it is then," Izuku chuckled as he turned around to give her easier access and began to undo his belt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: The focus of this chapter is less adding Shantae as a major character, she will be recurring at best, and more about establishing Izuku's personality. He still loves his mother, and he loves the ladies a lot but he values such things as consent and all involved having as much fun as possible. His mind set can be considered maximizing human happiness and fun.  
> He honestly would have stopped and taken her home had she not wanted to continue the date.   
> Please leave a review. I'm new and I would love feedback.   
> How do you like Izuku, do you want more girls?


	3. Mobilizing the Troops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Might meets our young gangstar.
> 
> ... It does not go to plan.

**Mobilizing the Troops**

Izuku had cooked a breakfast consisting of omurice and a side plate of cooked vegetables. He smirked at Shantae, who he had caught staring at his ass as he used her stove.

He set both plates on the table, right next to each other. Shantae reached over for one, but Izuku gently caught her hand and motioned to his lap. Getting the hint she happily got out of her own chair and practically bounced up to him. She turned around, making sure he got a good look at her rear, before plopping down into his lap.

She giggled when Izuku offered her a spoonful of rice, "ahh~" and happily ate it. She then offered him a bite of her egg in a cycle that continued until both plates were clean.

After they washed their plates, Shantae decided it was time for her to take the lead.

She put on her best demure look and took Izuku by the hand. She was gonna lead him to the bathroom to bath each other.

She took advantage of her belly-dancing lessons to sway her hips as she led Izuku to the bathroom.

Or tried to, as the soreness in her general lower half began to act up again.

Izuku hummed with a smile on his face as he scrubbed Shantae's back with a very soapy luffa. He knew it was a little childish, but he loved bathing the most when there were a lot of bubbles. Shantae had her eyes closed and was humming the same tune in pleasure, feeling more relaxed than she ever had before. He reached around with his right hand and tweaked her chest lightly, just for fun. Shantae squeaked a little in surprise, but just let him do as he pleased.

"It feels so good to clean up after getting so messy, doesn't it?" Izuku playfully questioned while tweaking her right nipple.

"Yeah~, it does~" Shantae sighed in pleasure, but then a thought occurred to her; "Wait, Izuku... Did you go to the store without showering first?"

Izuku was confused by this question," Yeah, why?" " _Why?!"_ Shantae was _scandalized, "That means you walked to the store and back to my apartment smelling like sex!"_

"Oh, I guess I didn't think about it," He shrugged it off and finished scrubbing her back. He then lathered up his left hand with body wash and reached between her legs. Her next protest melted into a loud moan. He massaged the area and her inner thighs, working out the soreness with a technique he had honed from many, _many_ encounters.

Shantae was flushed and panting at this point, but refused to give in (not that Izuku was trying anything in particular, he just knew from the way she walked earlier that she was sore) and tried to steady her breathing when he finally pulled away.

Shantae shot him a dirty look. She had plans to take the reigns and not only had he cut those plans down, he completely disregarded her concerns.

Deciding to put her foot down, she got up and pushed Izuku off his stool with her foot. She knew he wouldn't be hurt, she learned from her failed attempts to give him a hickey last night that he was exceptionally durable.

She kneeled next to him and announced; " _I'm_ taking charge now" in a tone that left no room for argument.

Izuku was heading to a local drug store to pick up make up for Shantae. She was upset, and gave the cutest pout _ever,_ when despites her best efforts she could not give him any lovebites like the one's he had given her. She had demanded that he repay her by getting her something to cover her neck.

He chuckled at the memory. He could still see her puffed out cheek as she glared at him half-heartedly.

He was broken from his thoughts when he heard some whispering as he passed by a group of girls sitting at a café table. They consisted of a girl with green skin and hair and a tattoo of stitches wrapped around her left thigh and right arm. She wore a purple tank-top and blue shorts. The second girl had pale purple skin and long,dark purple hair like Shantae's. She wore baggy purple pants and a skull t-shirt with the eyes over her breasts, accentuating them. The third girl had blonde hair and tan skin. She wore white jeans and a shirt that looked like a blue and purple tube-top.

All three were talking about him; "I swear that I saw him and Shantae enter her apartment last night and he didn't leave until morning. The entire time they were going at it like _animals_ ," the green girl whispered to the others, "I thought Shantae was going to die when she was still screaming at _4am,"_. This prompted a blush from the blonde and a scowl from the purple girl. "There is no way she hooked up with that hottie from the news," The purple girl half-yelled.

Izuku didn't hear the rest as he had walked too far past them for even his hearing. He couldn't fight the grin that formed on his face though; so _those_ were the friends she had talked about.

He wondered if Shantae was just talking dirty, or if she was serious about inviting them to join next time.

Izuku was panting and sweating to the point he shone as he cleaned scrap off the beach. He had stripped out of his outer clothes, leaving him in just his black bike shorts and glove. He had heard about this place after a week of being back in his hometown and wanted to see what he could do. He had talked to a few officials and used his connections to speed up the process, but it wasn't hard as the city was all for the idea of someone cleaning up that eyesore. Showing his troops helped when he explained how coordinated they could be.

So here he was a month in to his visit and hauling an old refrigerator into a pickup truck. He had managed to clean up a small portion of the beach, using his quirk to clean even the smallest debris. He estimated it would take eight months to revert the beach to its natural state, but he thought it was great exercise and he was going to be spending a lot of time in Musutafu anyway.

_'So mom... I was thinking about things. I made a few calls to my friends and they understood my reasons. I decided I wanted to move back here for high school. It's been a long time and I miss living with you.'_

Izuku smiled fondly at that memory: his mother lit up like it was New Year's and hugged him hard enough that he actually hurt a little; a serious accomplishment.

He pondered which school to go to; he wanted to go somewhere well respected and with a good business program. He thought being a lawyer could be helpful for his friends, especially since Giorno took over the mafia.

Out of the corner of his eye, Izuku saw a familiar bright yellow hairstyle.

Toshinori had finally found him...

Toshinori was horribly ashamed that the villain had gotten away in the first place, and even more ashamed that he had let his time limit stop him from intervening. He realized that he had let his time limit hold him back; allowing it an even greater power over himself.

He contemplated what this meant for the world, when the symbol of peace let his fears control him. He knew he needed to find a successor so he that someone new could bring hope to the populace. He found a lead a few days after the slime villain incident when he read the full police report: the very boy who had stopped the slime villain. All Might was amazed that a minor had succeeded so decisively where pro heroes had failed. The boy was odd, but he showed a very strong quirk and a calculating mind: inferring the villain's weakness in a matter of seconds to incapacitate him and free the hostage. All Might and many others were further impressed that he managed to provide emergency first aid to the hostage, most likely saving his life. What really sold him on his decision was the boy's refusal of media attention; showing a very humble nature. When he learned that a teen matching the boy's description had taken it upon himself to clean Dagobah beach, he knew he had to meet this child in person.

So here he was approaching the boy as he finished placing an old washing machine next to a refrigerator in the bed of a pickup truck.

When the boy looked at him he saw recognition in the boys green eyes,

and heard the boy say " **You cannot be _serious,"_** in an annoyed voice.

' _you cannot be serious'_

Izuku thought to himself with a 'done' look on his face, unaware he had also said it aloud. However, before he could say anything rude, he saw the man _under_ the hairstyle, and reasoned that he was just an All Might fan. Immediately he put on a friendly smile and greeted the man, "Hello, my name is Izuku Midoriya, can I help you sir?"

"Hello, my name is Toshinori Yagi, and I wanted to meet the person who finally decided to do something about this beach, but I have a feeling you already know me somehow," Toshinori introduced himself to Izuku.

"Sorry, I thought you were someone else for a moment," Izuku apologized. This gave Toshinori pause, could the boy mean he had thought he was his All Might persona. If that was the case, why did this boy seem unhappy to see him?

"Well anyway, I've just been cleaning the beach because someone had to do it and it seemed like good exercise. I'm honestly surprised no one else decided to do this."

Toshinori was surprised by the boy's reasoning; he could just make it public he was doing this with government permission and garner a huge amount of goodwill, especially with the locals. But then again, the boy refused to be interviewed when he stopped the slime villain. He was obviously humble despite his eye-catching attire. Toshinori decided to prod for more about the teen's personality.

"Well, you think rather nobly young man. Have you ever considered becoming a hero?" The question would not raise any questions in today's age, with heroism being _the_ most sought after career. He hoped the boy was considering it; the good he could do, the people he could inspire.

This proved to be an unfortunate question, however. Izuku's face immediately darkened, and he took on a far less friendly tone. "Oh, you're a recruiter, aren't you?" Izuku now regarded the man like one regards a mosquito: a dreadful annoyance.

You just want to get in good with the next 'big hero' so you can profit off his showboating," Izuku declared with contempt for the man in front of him.

"The heroics business is just some excuse for men to go around bragging that their quirk is better and women to turn into sex symbols that teach young girls to act like skanks. Look man, I don't want to be one of those jackasses who gets his dick sucked by the media for keeping the peace in some well-off neighborhood," Izuku bluntly told Toshinori off.

Toshinori could just look at him with a blank look on his face, too stunned to speak. While Toshinori tried and failed to think of _something_ to respond to that with, Izuku looked curiously at something behind All Might.

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts he barely noticed Izuku smile and wink at someone behind him, and he just barely caught the feminine giggles from behind him. All Might turned his head just enough to make out three feminine shapes. Before he could turn fully to get a better look, Izuku restarted his lecture.

"I don't need hoards of people praising me for having a strong quirk and being a decent human being. I could save others just fine as a police officer, being just as effective and with none of the ego. I've met pro heroes before, and I've been very disappointed with what I saw. There are pros who use their own family as pawns, those that flaunt themselves like it's a fetish, and those too far up their own ass to realise their quirks are not infallible.

"I've seen what having these people as role models have done to society. I've seen elementary schoolers slut shaming teenagers for being attractive, young kids throw their quirks around like toys and kids become sociopaths because everyone was so busy kissing their asses for having a strong quirk that they didn't do jack-shit to fix their attitudes," Izuku continued to fulminate against the hero system and its effects on society.

Suddenly, a large pile of scrap adjacent to the two shifted, causing a large engine block to fall. The heavy chunk of scrap metal came barreling down towards the seemingly unsuspecting Izuku's head. Faster than even Toshinori could react, Izuku declared a name that gave Toshinori pause; " ** _Bad Company #10"_**

Before Toshinori's very eyes a whole company composed of tiny soldiers appeared in a circle around Izuku. Each one was garbed in a gren American army uniform and green helmets. Their skin was banded white, like they were wrapped in bandages. Each ones face was odd, with slots for mouths and yes covered by their helmets. By his count, there must have been 150 of them, and they all fired up at the engine block with assault rifles, LMGs and even a few rocket and grenade launchers. The emaciated man stared with dropped jaw as their combined power slowed the engine until it stopped mid-air, before shredding the engine block into a rain of fine, metallic sand, barring a fist sized chunk that he saw the boy catch in one hand.

Toshinori felt his heart near stop in shock at what he had seen, ' _I-incredible, he just summoned all those beings in a split second and they completely stopped and shredded that engine block. One of those things weighs about 158 kilograms and they stopped it cold with their fire. Each one of those things can't be bigger than 15cm tall, how can they be that powerful? His speech, if he truly holds those opinions of the way the world works... what happened in his life? He talks like he's quirkless._

Toshinori composed himself as best he could, helped by Izuku dispelling the miniature army after one with a blue helmet saluted him. He didn't know what to say now. He had come here to see a prospective new hero and possible successor, but this boy before him held only contempt for the concept of pro-heroism. "What- what are your plans then? If you don't want to be a hero, what career have you considered?" Was the only thing Toshinori could think to ask. This boy had so much potential, what would he do with it?

Izuku got a thoughtful look on his face at that. " I want to have a more normal job where I can still help people, preferably those who have been dealt a bad hand. I could be a lawyer and aim to help the underprivileged or a cop to still stop bad guys. I don't have many aspirations: I just want to hang out with my friends, eat good food and enjoy the company of pretty women," he finished with a subtly perverted look, remembering the nights he spent with his new girlfriend Shantae and her friends... and a few random girls he had met since coming home. "I _really_ love my girlfriend's company."

"Wait, didn't you just let some women flirt-?"

"I love her company, but we're not exclusive."

'... _Wow...'_

The green haired teen began to turn back to his work, so Toshinori said the first thing he could think of;

"If you really think that the heroics industry is corrupt, why not fix it yourself?" The freckled teen paused as he hefted a large truck tire. He turned back to face Toshinori with a cocked eye-brow.

The blonde skeleton grinned internally, having garnered the boy's attention, ' _Now I just need to get him to think about being a hero. He's right, there_ are _less than perfect heroes, but there are just as many humble ones that do good on a personal scale.'_ Toshinori thought to himself. "There are heroes who go out of their way to just set a good example for the next generation. Like Manual the simple hero, or Fourth Kind who does such little things as personally clean up litter. If you have a problem with the hero industry, _you_ could change it. Its true that there are heroes who don't hold the ideal well, but that's not the case with all of them. If those with great quirks have as much say in the world as you believe, why not use the influence you would get as a hero to better society with examples?" Toshinori questioned Izuku, who had put the tire into the truck and given his full attention to Toshinori.

Izuku gave him an unreadable expression, before he saw the man who was in charge of driving the truck come back from wherever he was. It was time to turn in for the day.

Izuku turned his back on the thin man to go find his clothes, but called over his shoulder, "I'll think about what you said."

As he picked up his pants to put them back on, two girls came up to him holding pieces of paper. The taller one had light green hair and tan skin. She had a very voluptuous figure, with large breasts and wide hips. She wore an orange cap with a tiny skull on the front and an orange dress. She was nudging a shorter girl with brown hair forward. She was wearing a school uniform, but her most defining feature was an x-shaped scar over her face and her red eyes. She blushed madly as she handed Izuku the paper and mumbled something that Toshinori couldn't hear. He just gave her a friendly smile and leaned over and presenting his scarred left shoulder. The girl gave an adorable smile as she reached forward and touched it. Her friend gave a giggle and handed Izuku her own paper, before walking away and throwing Izuku a wink and a kiss over her shoulder.

Toshinori could only stare slack jawed once again, _'This kid... **is Amazing'**_

Izuku pondered the idea the thin man had given him as he walked home.

He had been very narrow in his assessment of heroes, and the man had pointed that out. After all, he had ties to the mafia, but his group were some of the most just people he knew.

The heroes who did set a truly just example, were overshadowed by the powerful ones with less noble goals. Maybe he could do something about this.

As much as he thought the place was just a celebrity mill, if he went to Yuuei he would have a lot of options. ' _I would also be able to stay with mom and see the ladies a lot.'_

As he thought this he remembered the phone numbers in his pocket. The green haired girl was apparently named Cerebella, the brown haired girl had introduced herself as Carol, and her friend with the purple hair who hung back was named Filia.

' _I should see about setting those two up. They would be so cute,'_ Izuku mused.

While Carol had given him her number, it was clear she had feelings for Filia. He thought about pursuing them both, but he could read people well enough to tell that Carol was leaning far more towards lesbian than actual bisexual, and that giving him her number had been her friends' idea to get her to be more confident.

Shaking thoughts of sex and romance from his mind, he fished out his key to open the apartment door, and opened it to find Shantae talking with his mother on the couch. "Hello Izuku/ hi honey," That's right, Izuku invited her over for dinner. _'I forgot about that._ '

"Hi mom, Hi Shantae, I need to take a quick shower before I talk to you about something," He said peeling off his jacket as he walked to the bathroom, intent to talk about his possible enrollment in Yuuei academy.

*pant pant*

Izuku was almost done cleaning the beach, all he had to do was haul this decrepit garbage truck off. ' _The irony of that statement.'_

 ** _"Bad Company #7"_** Izuku declared as 4 separate groups of his soldiers appeared on each flank of the truck. What made each group different from **_#10_** was that each group was accompanied by 4 tanks and two helicopters. With a snap of his fingers, each company fired on the truck; concentrating fire into a thin vertical line in the middle of each side. This continued for around a minute and a half until the truck gave a horrible shriek of twisting metal and fell into four pieces.

Deciding that the chunks were still too large, he directed the entirety of ** _#7_** to pick up a chunk of the truck and place it into the dump-truck he was provided.

It had taken him around nine months, but he had finally cleared the beach to perfection. Turning his head, he looked at the people who had started coming to the beach again. He saw a father with long hair and farmer's tan and beard throw a Frisbee to his curly haired son. He saw boy with dyed red hair build a sand castle with a pink girl with horns. His favorite scene was a couple consisting of a blonde woman with horns and a tail and a very lithe, red-head poking a crab with their white-haired daughter.

He also saw his own companions nearby: Shantae was in a red and white striped bikini clapping for him and her friends Sky and Risky wore blue and purple two-pieces respectively as they sunbathed on towels that matched their hair colors.

Rotty threw a beach ball to a few local kids, the boys too focused on her yellow bikini to catch it.

Cerebella was pretty much flaunting herself in an orange, backless one-piece, and Carol and Filia were cuddling together and just watching the waves. He couldn't see they're suits, as they had opted wear bulky t-shirts. Filia's read ' _She's my better half'_ and Carol's read ' _No, she's_ my _better half'_

Seeing it all gave Izuku a strong sense of accomplishment. All these people were having fun and the beach was beautiful again.

"Izuku! You ** _finally_** done yet!?" Shantae broke him out of his thoughts as she approached him with a coke in both hands. Taking the one offered to him, he couldn't help but be bold and pull her into his side and peck her cheek.

"Almost, Shantae-chan," The last piece of truck was hefted into the dump-trunk. "Now I'm done," He enunciated with a nod.

As the driver hauled away the debris, Izuku was about to propose going for a swim or a nice cuddle session like Filia and Carol, but Shantae had other ideas.

"Ooh-ooh-ooh, we should take a picture!" Shantae cheered excitedly.

"All right, Sky you just... And Cerebella you just- Okay!" Filia cheered as the pose was now perfect. All the girls were posed doing their own things centered around Izuku. Their poses ranged from flirtatious (Cerebella and Rotty) to cute, but conservative (Sky, Filia, and Carol) and Shantae had convinced Risky to help Izuku pull off the ' a girl on each arm' pose. Shantae's right arm was wrapped around his shoulder while her left was raised in a showgirl wave, proudly presenting herself.

Risky was much less enthusiastic, merely posing with a hand on her hip and a popped foot.

"All right everyone, smile!" Izuku announced as the floating satellite-like device in front of them produced a near silent click and a large picture.

Rotty ran forward and snatched the photo from the device, which disappeared in a flash of light purple. " **It looks great guys!"** She yelled back to the others gleefully.

"So, Izuku, you have two weeks until the Entrance Exam, think you'll pass?~""You know I'll ace it babe," he said, shamelessly pecking Shantae's cheek

"Come on," Izuku said as he started to gather his clothes, " I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving and my mom said she'll make her famous katsudon for all of us tonight!"

**Author's notes: Next week, the Yuuei entrance exams**

**Izuku's quirk is not simply Aerosmith, and its full potential has not been shown, it has an overarching theme to justify why he has multiple stands as his quirk. The fact this includes Aerosmith and Bad Company is not coincidental.**

**The girls he meets have been so prominent because we have not gotten to the action yet. The scene where he gets girl's numbers without trying is a shout out to Poor Tom of Jojolion, but he's not cheating.**

**Shantae is the closest thing he has ever had to a girlfriend, but they are not monogamous.**

**EDIT: I did some alterations and retcons to all three chapters.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next stop, UA.


	4. An Atypical Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku gets an abnormal wakeup call. We also see how different things are, and how they stay the same with some other members of 1-A.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not a good writer, I cannot do subtle.

**Honestly, it was a typical day until the lipstick thing**

"All right people, we need to do a final check before and start the day!" A muscular soldier wrapped in bandages and sporting a special blue helmet called out. He stood in a giant control room with 14 computers arranged in 2 rows. At each one sat a similar soldier monitoring a stream of data. He looked up from his clipboard to address the soldier closest to him.

"How are things looking?"

"Nervous connections are optimal sir. We spent all night fine tuning them, and processing power and reaction time are as high as possible." The soldier replied.

"Circulation and respiration are at the greatest they've ever been sir. VO2max has been optimized to a level we've never seen, sir.

"All skeletal muscles have been fully repaired and are ready for action."

"The left index metacarpal has a microfracture, but it shouldn't prevent us from fighting at full power,"

"Integumentary reports that the dermis should resist even anti-tank rounds when provided full resources,"

"Beautiful," the blue helmeted leader declared. Before he could give any orders, an alarm sounded, drawing the attention of all 15 soldiers. "Relax men, its just the girl. We still need a few more minutes for final check. You know this routine by now men."

* * *

Izukuuu~, Izukuuu~ wake up," a soft voice whispered into the boy's ear. Shantae wore a frilly tank-top and shorts. She gently prodded her boyfriend's shoulder, trying to rouse him from slumber. Instead Izuku lazily slung an arm around her shoulder and pinned her to his chest, his face buried in her hair. "Fvv mur minz."

"You two are so adorable," Another feminine voice piped up next to them.

We pan over to the right to see Cerebella lying on her stomach, her feet kicking in the air. "I could just give you both a little _kiss~,"_

 _"Ha ha,_ come on Cera, Izuku needs to get up," Shantae complained, before gaining a cute pout, "and I wanna have breakfast with him."

This caused Cerebella to titter, biting her lower lip to try and stifle herself. "Fine you big baby," and with that she hopped off the bed and walked over to her dresser to grab an odd hat with a tiny skull at the front. Donning the cap with a shout that could be heard throughout the huge apartment, she activated an odd power her friends had since been desensitized to.

"And now for the main attraction-" "I thought those were your tits!" "Dammit Rotty" Cerebella yelled while flexing the giant arms on her hat into angry fists, "You're always stepping in my showmanship cereal."

"Hey, today's breakfast has absolutely no feet in it!" A loud splash rang from the kitchen.

"...Maybe one of my girls though," Rotty announced.

"..."Cerebella's face went from anger to apprehensive disgust, "What the **_Fuck_** are you doing in my kitchen?!"

While this entire discourse was happening, Shantae looked up at her boyfriend's still sleeping face. Before she could voice her concern that he failed to wake up with a loud shouting match in close proximity, he readjusted his hold on her so that their cheeks were squished together. A pure smile formed on her face as she shot a happy look at her female companion.

'We _are_ adorable aren't we?' it said.

Cerebella just shot her the driest look possible. Without a word she just walked out of the room and came back a few minute later with Rotty, who's naked front was covered in pancake batter, and Filia and Carol. Approaching the bed, Cerebella used her 'hat arms' to pry Izuku's hold on Shantae and quickly switched her out with Carol. Shantae and Carol let out a squeal each at being handled like dolls; Carol's reaction redoubled when he snuggled into her hair and kissed her head.

"..." Rotty turned to Filia, "Your girlfriend has a crush on Izuku. You know that right?"

This just brought a coy look to Filia's face. "I know," she looked to the pair on the bed, "She has really good taste."

"I-I'm not into boys," was all Carol could think to say, a deep blush on her scarred face.

"Yeah, yeah. You can both ask to ride him and see if that's true after he passes the exam." Cerebella snarked with an eye roll as she let Shantae down.

"AAaghhgaaaAghEEEe" Carol let out a noise from offscreen that was not ,strictly speaking, language as her face exploded with a blush and steam shot from her ears. Izuku barely grumbled in his sleep as he held her tighter.

Filia leaned forward with her hands on her knees, and gave Carol a reassuring smile. "Don't worry honey, neither of us will do anything you don't want to do," Carol's look turned flat, "Anything _else_ you don't want to do."

"I could watch you guys do this all day, but the food's ready girls," Sky interrupted from the doorway, a white apron over her blue pj's. "So are you doing this or what?"

This got Cerebella and the others back on track. Gesturing to Filia, the purplette produced a few tubes of lipstick from her hair; a tendril of it dropping the tubes directly into her open hand. "Okay so, we thought, since you and loverboy are so especially close; you could serve him breakfast."

"Wearing just lipstick," "Okay, but why-" A coy Rotty cut her off. " _Wearing_ lipstick."

* * *

**"Uh, girls? GIRLS! KYAAAAAH"**

"Uh, sir should we wake up and stop them. Shantae appears to be greatly distressed by this," One of the soldiers asked his leader.

"Nah, she's being coy. She just raised her arms for Rotty to remove her tank top."

"Sir! Reproductive just reported involuntary reactions to this stimuli!" Another called out.

"... Hoo boy."

* * *

 **'OHMYGODHE"SGOTABONER!'** raced through poor Carol's overstimulated mind as she was cuddled by Izuku and watched as the others decorated Shantae. The stiff organ ground into Carol's soft stomach. It was hot and twitched in a way that she had to admit... interested her. A heat built up that she felt only her girlfriend should be able to awaken in her. This should not be happening, she- she didn't like boys. She had a girlfriend!

-Who she had let sleep with this same man. A lot. And the other girls in this room.

Before she could continue this train of thought, she caught sight of the more sensible Sky joining in and fainted with a wet spot growing in the sheets.

Maybe it wouldn't hurt to finally give it try.

* * *

Izuku groaned as he rubbed the sleep from his closed eyes. He felt so refreshed and ready for the day. He smiled as he felt the familiar weight of his girlfriend in his arms. He leaned in for a good morning kiss; pressing his lips against her much softer pair.

Which is when he noticed something off.

She seemed a little lighter than usual, the soft hair he had become so familiar with was far too short as he ran his hand through it, and she tensed slightly instead of melting as he had grown accustomed to.

Opening his eyes finally, Izuku saw not tan skin, long, purple hair, and blue eyes, but pale skin, short, brown hair, and a pair of wide red eyes.

"Carol? What are you doing here?"

"... Questioning my sexuality..."

* * *

Izuku marched into the kitchen rubbing the bridge of his nose, wearing nothing but the shorts he slept in and his trademark beanie.

"Okay, so I woke up cuddling the wrong girl and now owe Carol a serious apology for pressing her with my hard-on. Anyone want to explain to me why any of that just happened?" He demanded the others in the apartment; tactfully leaving out the various wet stains that his (semi-)unwilling bedmate was trying to scrub out. He had almost offered to help, but realized she probably didn't want him touching it, or being in the same room as her.

"Wow, I knew you were forward, but this is the first time I've seen you actually fail. Surprising, I know she's checked you out before," Rotty said from the table. Had he opened his eyes he would have noticed the bright yellow lipstick she was wearing.

This just brought a groan of annoyance from Izuku. He barely registered the sounds of a pair of bare feet walking toward him and items on a tray. "Girls, you can't just force someone to do something because you think they'll like it. Even if-" Whatever else he was about to say died in his throat when he opened his eyes to see his girlfriend carrying a tray with pancakes, eggs, bacon and a glass of orange juice.

She had stripped out of her pajamas, and had applied a deep purple lipstick. What _really_ surprised him was all the kisses of various colors covering her flesh. They came in Red, Yellow, White, Blue, and Cerebella's trademark shade of bright, blue-green. They peppered her skin with her heavy emphasis on her more _sensitive_ areas.

"Before you ask, the others came up with it," She paused self-consciously, "Please tell me you like it."

"...Wow... You look... _Wow..."_ Izuku shook himself out of his revelry. " I mean: you look _amazing,_ honey. But what's with the tray?"

"You still weren't up, so I was gonna bring you this in bed."

"Oh, don't go out your way for me, especially when I'm being to lazy to give you a proper morning kiss. Which reminds me," He leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers, taking the tray from her hands and flicking it into the air over the table with a deft flick of his wrist. With a flash of energy a number of tiny soldiers gripped onto the tray, utensils, plates, and glass; gently parachuting them all onto the open spot on the table.

Carrying a giggling and squealing Shantae to the table and sitting with her in his lap, Izuku dug in.

He offered her a bite of pancake and contemplated his plans for the day.

After all, you only really had one shot at the UA entrance exam.

* * *

He forced himself out of his bed despite the pain in his chest and the protest of his limbs.

He wheezed and coughed as he forced himself to his bathroom mirror and forced himself to swallow his pills.

The blonde grit his teeth and stared into his reflection's eyes.

And made himself a promise.

He would do it, no matter how hard it was...

No matter how much it hurt to breath...

No matter how much he coughed...

No matter how much weight he lost, or how hard it was to keep fighting...

**He would become The Number One Hero!**

Katsuki Bakugo stomped off back into his bedroom to get dressed for the day.

* * *

Somewhere in Italy, a special turtle sat on a soft patch of lush grass in his pen. The warm sun shone down on it from the open window, warming it up for the day.

A dark groove sat in its shell, as though something had been removed from it. He stuck his head from his shell, and opened his tiny red eyes.

He looked to his left and saw a bowl of fresh, chopped vegetables; his morning breakfast.

As he walked towards it he glanced around at the luxurious furnishings of his home.

The entire room was incredibly spacious, the walls and ceiling a polished marble white, with gold trimming everywhere. Beautiful paintings and exotic sculptures lined the walls. Even the curtains were made of fine silk.

As he crunched into a fresh cucumber, he glanced at the bed his owners occupied.

The silver-haired man and blonde woman just continued to sleep in.

* * *

A man with yellow hair in a truly intricate style observed the city below him through a large window. He was lost in his thoughts, thinking about a young man he and his friends had taken under their wings years ago. The boy had been no older than nine or ten, far too young to get involved in such dark dealings as the Mafia.

But the boy had proven himself, formed bonds with the gang, and even faced down pure evil.

He had also shared their loses.

Before he could reminisce about his fallen comrades, a woman's voice called out to him from the doorway.

"Giorno? It's almost time," The speaker was a pink haired woman wearing a pantsuit decorated with mathematical symbols.

"Thank you Trish," Turning away from the window, Giorno followed his friend to the foyer with their other friends.

A man with a purple revolver and a unique, tiled hat fed six tiny beings pepperonis, a white-haired man wearing a suit of many holes was grading papers, a man with a pompadour that looked like a steak on his head was eating cookies brought in by a chef with an x-scar across his entire face, and a very short man with pale hair and a green suit chatted excitedly over the phone with his wife.

"Where are Polnareff and Naomi? They're both so close to him, I thought they would be the first ones ready."

As if on cue, a set of quick footsteps and the squeaking of a wheelchair rushed through the hall and in burst a blonde woman pushing a silver haired man in a wheel chair. On both of their hands sat golden wedding rings.

"You guys are just in time, " Trish informed them as a horn sounded from outside, "Our ride is here."

Everyone exited Giorno's home to enter the taxis sent by the speedwagon foundation to take them to the airport.

They had a certain greenette to visit.

* * *

"I'm finally going to meet him, I know he's going to be there!" A very short teenager cheered as he double checked that he had everything for the entrance exam. Ever since he had seen that glorious man that fateful day, he knew he had to be his disciple. To see a man accomplish so much, as simply as any other man breathes! If he could gain even a fraction of that man's skill, all his dreams would come true.

He had carefully watched him, a man so magnificent one cannot simply just approach, but an opportunity arose!

While this idol, this symbol of sheer virility cleaned Dagobah Beach and accrued even more beauties into his harem, like mighty Zeus descending from Olympus to casually take what any man would kill to gain, he had heard this god announce his plans.

He would be taking the UA entrance exam, no doubt so that he may harvest the bounty of all those potential heroines!

If he could just get into the school, prove his worth through his skill, he may yet become that man's student!

And so, with a fire burning in his heart for all the wrong reason, the teen with a purple mohawk of balls on his head set out to gain the respect of a certain green haired mobster.

"I can sense it! He reaps his bounty even now!"

* * *

"Sorry babe, but I got to get going to the exam, so no loving right now. I'm sorry too. I'll make sure to treat you like a princess when I get back," Our young hero bid farewell to his lover. "But, if its not too much, how about a kiss for luck," he asked, knowing the answer.

Shantae just giggled and grabbed his head, giving him a big, exaggerated kiss on his left cheek. She made sure to leave a bright kiss as she pulled back, and each of the others, from Sky to Cerebella, made sure to leave their own mark. His whole cheek was a colorful sign of his luck with the fairer sex. He was about to walk out the door when a soft hand grabbed his forearm.

Turning around, Izuku saw that it was Carol, finally back. She blushed a bright red and grabbed his head as well, placing her lips on his in a chaste kiss. Pulling back, a soft voice blessed Izuku's ears:

"Good luck Izuku."

Izuku gave her a warm smile and a soft hug. "Thank you,"

And with that,

He was off.

* * *

**AN: This was meant to be the start of the entrance exam, but it became an interlude.**

**Carol has had a crush on Izuku for months now, this was just the culmination of the others efforts to act on it. She and Filia were exclusive for six months before she let Filia experiment with our protagonist. She didn't join yet because of her lack of confidence making the idea of being with someone other than her girlfriend too daunting. They both are in love, just open about their relationship.**

**Cerebella putting Carol in Shantae's place was just supposed to be a cute little prank on Carol, but things escalated. Carol herself has decided that nothing could be that embarrassing again, so she's ready to give 'it' a shot.**

**I also posted a new story, "It all Turns Black at Midnight" Check it out and see if you can guess his quirk.**

**Feel free to leave criticism.**


	5. Adolescenti Combattere una Guerra Egoista part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku finally makes it to the entrance exams, and a few familiar faces show up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long.

**Adolescenti Combattere una Guerra Egoista part 1**

* * *

"Normal Speech"

' _Thoughts'_

" **Yelling"**

_**Stand Names, Quirks, etc.** _

* * *

"Damn, I gotta admit, this place is impressive," Izuku admitted as he stood outside the gates of UA. The building itself was reminiscent of a fortress. A set of four interconnected, _very_ tall buildings sat in the middle of an obscenely large courtyard. The entire grounds were cordoned off by a towering fence, the only entrance being gates fit for giants.

He stared at the grand high school, hands in his pockets and leaning so far back that many observers wondered if he had some sort of flight quirk that stopped him from pitching backwards.

' _Damn, this place is as larger-than-life as all the heroes its churned out,'_ Suddenly he snapped forward so fast that many wondered both if his quirk gave him a spring-loaded spine and how he kept his hat on.

"Well, _Tempo per fare la ciambelle_ , got to take my first steps into the future," Izuku took two steps forward before he stepped on something round and sticky that caused him to trip.

' _Weird, this isn't the sort of thing I usually do,'_ Izuku thought as he fell towards the ground, his eyebrow quirked in bafflement.

* * *

Uraraka Ochako was understandably quite nervous. Today was the day that she took her first steps to being a hero. All her hopes and dreams; to ascend the social ladder and provide for her family, hinged on today. She approached the massive gates of UA, scared out of her mind of what lay behind them. She glanced at the other prospective students entering the grounds and saw most of them were just as frightened as she was, but some of them had stopped to stare at something.

She followed their gaze and her eyes landed on a very strange individual. His back was arched in a way that should have snapped it and he wore an incredibly odd outfit. His open jacket was hanging down due to his odd posture and exposed both his very muscled torso and its numerous scars. Before she could think of anything to say or do about the man who looked like a mix of seasoned fighter and street performer, he snapped up so quickly she nearly yelped.

"Well, _Tempo per fare la ciambelle,"_ he spoke in a foreign language, something that sounded European in origin, "got to take my first steps into the future," he announced with nonchalance. He took two steps forward before an odd ball flew under his right foot and tripped him.

Uraraka moved to stop his fall with her quirk, her hand about to to **BOOM!**

A cloud of smoke erupted from the boy along with a resounding boom. Just as suddenly as he began to fall, the boy was launched back to his feet.

From right above his sol plexus billowed dark smoke, which quickly dissipated to reveal a trio of what looked like cigar-sized pipes extended through an open hatch in his skin. Before anyone could take a closer look at this odd development, the wide pipes receded and the hatch slid closed.

The boy looked down curiously at the foreign object gluing his shoe to the ground, and began trying to pull himself free. His face deepened into an annoyed scowl as the ball refused to budge. His muscles bulged slightly as he continued to pull, the ball stretching but not letting go.

*crck CRACK* tiny cracks began to spiderweb out from both of his feet from the steadily increasing force he exerted on the ground. "Aw, screw it," He unceremoniously announced as he extracted his right hand and crouched to place it next to the ball, like he was trying to channel the spin into it.

Another hatch opened, this time in the palm of his hand, and a much thinner pipe stuck out. A bright, orange glow emanated from the open end, and a very tiny flame appeared, flickering in the slight breeze. With a loud fwoosh and crackle, a torrent of flame erupted forward and engulfed the ball. The stretchy sphere ignited with a number of odd pops, and gray smoke began clouding the immediate area. The fire blazed a fierce yellow, and filled the air with the smell of burning hair, forcing the nearby hopefuls to cover their faces and back away.

Letting the stream up after ten seconds, the teen straightened up and slammed his trapped foot down with such force that the charred and shriveled ball exploded into a cloud of ash. Wiping his foot off on the concrete, he looked around for the person who threw the ball, but quickly shrugged it off and continued inside.

As others coughed and wheezed, trying to cleanse their lungs of the foul smoke, no one noticed the short teen face down on the ground, his body wrecked with silent sobs and a puddle of tears under his buried face. " _Stpip, stpip, STPIP!"_ he yelled something into the pavement and beating the back of his head with his fists.

… And no one noticed the odd device floating above them all. It was cylindrical with 16 vertical stripes of Navy blue and sky blue. The Navy sections were interconnected by crisscrossing white wires that stretched over the sky-blue sections. A fourth of its length from the top a serrated ring circled its body, twelve points in total. From every fourth point, a satellite wing sprouted, with each one bearing the symbol of a blue eye bordered by an elegantly detailed gold ring. A radar dish hung from the bottom of the tube.

On its side was proudly displayed " _Polizia"._

One of the eyes focused on the crying teen, its pupil dilating and contracting. The odd satellite lingered for a moment, then vanished in a flash of light purple energy.

* * *

The auditorium buzzed with excitement, hushed whispers scattered about the assembled hopefuls. Izuku walked to his seat, his hands in his pockets.

The written portion had been pretty difficult, not surprising for a prestigious high school, honestly. He was glad that he had help studying over the summer. Sky might have been a stern tutor, but at least he never got stabbed with a fork.

'… _Aaand I bummed myself out, great,'_ He sat down with a wistful look on his face as he recalled growing up in Italy. So, lost in thought is he, that he fails to recognize the weakened blonde next to him, or the irritated blue haired boy coated in ash.

" **HELLOOO~ YOUNG LISTENERS! WELCOME TO MY LIVE SHOW"** a booming voice interrupted any planned confrontations.

" **CAN I GET A YEEEAAAH?!"** Present Mic bellowed at the captive audience of young hopefuls. To absolutely no answer, save an awkward silence broken occasionally by an awkward clap.

' _Oof,'_ Izuku thought to himself; he might not have cheered, but that was a cold reception. Present Mic, for his part just soldiered on without missing a beat, indicating this was far from anomalous.

" **WELL, I'M HERE TO TELL YOU ALL HOW THIS IS GONNA GO DOWN. SO, WE'LL LET YOU RUN WILD IN OUR REPLICA CITY, MADE AS A PERFECT COPY OF AN ACTUAL CITY SCAPE, IF SCALED DOWN! YOU'RE GONNA BE FIGHTING ROBO-VILLAINS!"** He announced with enthusiasm as the massive screen behind him lit up with an image of four robot silhouettes of different make.

" **THEY'RE SCATTERED ACROSS THE MAP AND DIVIDED INTO THREE CATEGORIES BASED ON POINT VALUE FROM ONE TO THREE. THE HIGHER THE POINT VALUE, THE MORE DIFFICULT THE ROBOT IS TO FACE. YOUR JOB IS TO USE YOUR QUIRKS, SKILLS, AND BRAINS TO TAKE DOWN AS MANY AS YOU CAN TO RACK UP POINT, EASY RIGHT? OH, AND ABSOLUTELY NO ATTACKING OTHER COMPETITORS; THERE'S NO ROOM HERE FOR ANTI-HEROES LOOKING TO CUT OTHERS DOWN TO REACH THE TOP!"** The loudest hero in the world exposited.

"Excuse me, may I- "KAK **!** The student who stood up to speak was cut off by a loud, wet cough from the seat next to Izuku. Everybody turned their attention to the source, and saw a boy who looked like death warmed over, trying to expel his own lungs out his mouth.

He had ashy-blonde hair and red eyes, which were dulled and forced closed repeatedly by the force of his retching. His eyes bore bags and his complexion was pale as a sheet. His clothes hung off of his thin frame, like he had lost a great deal of weight in just the past few weeks or months. Overall, he looked like he should be in the hospital, not about to battle robo-villains.

"Geez man, are you okay?" Izuku asked without thinking. He leaned over and patted the teen's back comfortingly, perhaps too intimate a gesture for Japan, but he was basically raised Italian. _'Heeey, do I know this guy from somewhere?'_ Izuku thought, feeling like he knew this teen from somewhere. He could have sworn that he had seen that hair before, granted much thicker. But now wasn't the time to ask.

"I'm- _**ulrp**_ \- fine!" The ash-blonde shouted at those around him. "Get your hand off my back," the blonde commanded forcefully, causing Izuku to retract it in surprise. "Wooaah,"

" **UH, OKAY! YOU HAD A QUESTION, EXAMINEE 7111?!"** Present Mic tried to shift attention away from the oddly uncomfortable exchange.

The blue-haired boy started at being called again, but quickly regained his composure. "Huh? Oh! Yes, on the handout, there are four types of villains listed, if this is a mistake than it is an embarrassment to an academy of U.A.'s caliber," the stern boy said adjusting his glasses.

"And You!" He suddenly pointed at Izuku.

"Look dude; if this is about my outfit, I need to expose skin for my quirk to work and I am _not_ stripping right before the battle. Not after what happened in Morioh," Izuku added with a slight facial twitch.

"… noted" The teen replied with a blank face and widened eyes. He shook his shock and regained his stern countenance. "But what I wanted to bring up was your stunt where you inconsiderately burned something near the entrance. The smoke from whatever it was you set fire to was absolutely horrid and you kicked up a cloud of ash that covered several students, myself included, when you crushed it under your foot! Furthermore, you literally just walked away without any regard for your actions," The robotic teen gesticulated oddly as he admonished Izuku for his irresponsible behavior. Several students scattered about the room voiced their agreement, most of them partially covered in ash.

Midoriya, for his part, had the decency to look sheepish. "I'm so sorry," he rubbed the back of his head with his gloved right hand. "I stepped on something that glued my shoe to the ground. I tried to pull it off, but whatever it was started to take the concrete with it." He apologized. "I grew up with guys who would do their own thing a lot of the time. I got used to just doing things without thinking about it."

"Well anyway," Izuku continued; blatently changing the embarrassing subject, "From what I can gather from the pamphlet and what you've said so far, collateral damage isn't calculated into our scores, can you elaborate on that, please?"

" **BOTH AN EXCELLENT SEGUE AND AN EXCELLENT QUESTION! FIRST THE QUESTION: THIS TEST IS TO DETERMINE THE COMBAT ABILITIES OF PROSPECTIVE STUDENTS! THE BAREST ABILITY OF ANY HERO IS THE ABILITY TO STOP MALICIOUS THREATS TO THE WORLD! WHILE RECKLESSLY ENDANGERING OTHER COMPETITORS IS A HUGE NO-NO, WE WON'T PENALIZE STUDENTS FOR CAUSING DAMAGE TO THEIR SURROUNDINGS! FIGHTING OFF A HIGH-LEVEL THREAT WITHOUT COLLATERAL DAMAGE IS ACTUALLY EXTREMELY DIFFICULT, BECAUSE SOME QUIRKS HAVE AREA OF EFFECTS, CAN'T JUST BE LIMITED IN THE RIGHT WAY, AND MOST IMPORTANTLY: VILLAINS DON'T CARE IF THEY RUIN SOMEONE ELSE'S PROPERTY!"** Present Mic tapped his headgear. " **HECK, WITHOUT MY HEADSET, I CAN'T AIM MY QUIRK AT ALL!**

" **NOT BREAKING WALLS AND WINDOWS IN A REAL TUSSLE IS SOMETHING THAT TAKES EXPERIENCE THAT MOST KIDS DON'T HAVE A WAY OF GETTING, AND MOST PROS STILL STRUGGLE WITH IT! EXPECTING YOU LITTLE ONES TO BE THAT PRECISE IS LIKE A MEDICAL SCHOOL THAT ONLY LETS IN STUDENTS WHO CAN PERFORM SUCCESSFUL SURGERIES!"** Present Mic concluded.

" **AND ONTO THE SUBJECT OF THE FOURTH KIND OF VILLAIN. THIS ONE IS WHAT WE CALL AN ARENA TRAP; THE ZERO-POINTER! THIS ROBOT IS AN UNCONQUERABLE OBSTACLE FOR YOU GUYS TO FLEE. THEY'RE A NATURAL DISASTER OR A TOP TIER VILLAIN THAT NO AMOUNT OF PUMMELING IS GONNA DROP. THINK OF THEM LIKE THE THWOMPS FROM MARIO! YOU CAN'T BE EXPECTED TO BEAT THESE THINGS, JUST AVOID HAVING THEM CRUSH YOU!"** The voice hero announced with far too much enthusiasm.

"He is way too happy about this," Izuku bluntly noted, and even the blue haired boy had to silently agree.

" **WELL! WE'VE WASTED ENOUGH TIME! COMPETITORS, HEAD OUT TO YOUR ASSIGNED ARENAS! ITS TIME TO SEPARATE THE HEROES FROM THE CIVIES!"**

* * *

 _'I should apologize to 7111 after the test. Now's not the time to bother anyone,'_ Izuku mused as he stretched before the exam. Many examinees either stared or blushed at just how far he could bend. Currently he had summoned a pair of guard towers using a variant of _**Bad Company**_ and was currently doing the splits with a foot on each tower. Jumping up; he landed with his feet together and dismissed the towers in a flash of green light. He began picking at the large pad bandage that covered his left cheek. He put it on before getting on the subway: showing up to the exam with lipstick smeared on his face was probably a terrible idea. He didn't want to wipe it off though, it was his lucky charm.

Izuku made his way to the gate, getting as close as possible without shoving anyone out of the way.

' _Every point someone else earns is a lost opportunity for me. This may be a test for heroics, but it promotes selfishness. Then again, they can't take everyone and you need to be able to stand on your own two feet. Being great at support does you_ bel niente _when you get separated from your team, and any half competent enemy_ knows _will try to do so_ ,' Izuku mused in his head as he came to a stop next to a nervous looking girl with brown hair and blush stickers. Feeling a sense of nostalgic kinship with the girl, he couldn't stop himself from placing his hand on her shoulder, startling her.

"Hey, are you okay," he began, "don't stress yourself out too much. If you've really trained your all for this, you'll get through everything just fine, alright?" Izuku assured the blushing girl.

"When my powers were _nuovo di zecca_ , and I was nine at the time as a late bloomer, I used to freak out whenever my _Fratelli_ trusted me with just about anything. But I learned that no amount of panic right before the act will do you any good. The best you can do is prepare before hand and keep a cool head when the time comes for action."

"That's easy for you to say, you look like you could take a sledgehammer to the ab- _stomach,"_ she caught herself at the last second. Fortunately for her, he ignored the Freudian slip. "Plus, your quirk lets you fire cannons and fire from your body. It's perfect for fighting!"

"Yeah it is now, but not always. But enough about me. Trust me, it won't matter where you come from or what your quirk is or whatever. I grew up with guys who could hold their own with powers like creating working zippers on objects and replaying past events; there is no such thing as a useless power, and anyone can make due with what they have, even if it's just their own two fists. This is gonna sound _really_ hokey, but as long as you put in enough effort you'll get through this just fine, alright?" He assured the stranger with the tone of a _fratello._

"Oh! I'm Izuku by the way," Izuku finally introduced himself to the girl, remembering his manners. "And you are…?" He trailed off with a smile and an outstretched hand.

"…Ururaka," the girl said taking his hand.

" **START!"** The voice of Present Mic rang from the intercom.

With nary a thought Izuku shot out of the now opened gates, Uraraka instinctively nestled in his arms. Oblivious to the extra weight in his arms, he charged at the first large grouping of robo-villains. Taking stock of the situation Izuku came to a decision.

' _There are too many of them to just fight with my fists, there's more than enough robots to flank me as I take one on no matter how fast I am. I also can't be sure how strong these things are or if they all have the same weapons. From what I can see, some of them are armed with missiles, and the last thing I want is to test them on is myself. So, it looks like it's best to overkill this…'_

With nary a thought, he reached deep within himself and summoned forth a familiar green aura.

" _ **BAD COMPANY #4"**_

Before the still stunned Uraraka's eyes, seven separate different groups of vehicles appeared. Each group was composed of no less than ten tanks, five helicopters, and seven infantry fighting vehicles.

' _Ready-_ _'_

The tanks aimed their turrets and the infantry trucks shifted their front mounted guns.

' _Aim-_ _'_

The choppers began to slow down and steady themselves.

' _ **FIRE!'**_

And a hellish cacophony tore the air asunder as every vehicle fired their main weapons upon the horde of robots. **"Prepare to DI- "** the lead robot, a three-pointer was cut off as a myriad of high-yield explosives and heavy slugs tore it to shreds. The slugs carried enough velocity that many bore through the robot and struck the ground and bots immediately behind it.

The missiles fired by the scaled down platoon erupted into great plumes of blindingly bright fire and smoke of various shades of gray and black. The oil and explosives the various robo-villains carried were set ablaze, adding to the grand spectacle of flames, noise and acrid brown smoke.

Visibility became nonexistent as the area became an assault on all human senses. The smoke formed a heavy curtain that no light could penetrate and the explosions shook the ground and air with shockwaves that deafened anyone unfortunate enough to catch up to Izuku. The robots went from enemies to helpless victims as they lost any way to detect their assailant; the vehicles fanning out to fire at the robots from 180 degrees. Red eyes faded to darkness if they were not shattered outright by the onslaught of burning metal.

* * *

"Welp, I really overestimated these things… and the pavement," the green-haired charmer thought to himself as he stared at the aftermath of his assault.

It would have taken too long for the smoke to clear all its own, so Izuku tilted his head far to the left and fired a few special pellets from a hatch just above his ear. They arched through the air like a mortar barrage before detonating in the middle of the shroud of smoke, blowing it away in a spectacle of sound and light.

The sight he was greeted with looked like the aftermath of the destruction of City A. The ground had been dug out into a crater seven-centimeters deep and about three and a half meters wide, the missing concrete having been vaporized into a fine dust that was carried away by his flashbangs. The crater floor was littered with the remains of the villain-bots. Their hulls had been reduced to green gravel that lined the pit and the various glass and plastic components had been shredded into a fine dust that added splashes of color to the green landscape. The largest chunk of villain-bot left was a red, glass eye bordered by a few centimeters of scorched green.

Izuku jumped into the shallow pit, and walked up to the intact eye. "These things are nowhere near as tough as most stands I've fought," Izuku mused as he manifested a single soldier to examine the eye up close. "Their paneling isn't much thicker than that of a standard car. Granted, it appears to be a much higher quality steel," Izuku noted as the soldier gave a few experimental jabs at the eye with a combat knife. "I'd better just disperse _**Bad Company**_ across the field and have each company hunt down robots independently," Izuku mused as he jumped back out of the hole, the various vehicles all splitting up to cover more ground.

"Huh, that was jump was a little harder than it should ha- "Izuku cut himself off when he realized the source of extra weight in his arms. Uraraka was practically molded to his body in shock. She was curled into a tight ball and her hands were clamped over her ears to try and dampen the noise of the utter cataclysm _**Bad Company**_ had wrought.

" _ **Oddio**_ **! I am so sorry Uraraka**! Er, Uraraka- _san._ I'm used to the whole bridal carry thing." He placed her on the ground, helping her keep her feet under herself.

Uraraka simply stood dumbfounded, unable to move or speak due to her horrible shock. Her very thoughts had ground to a halt. What could she possibly measure up t- **"HELLO URARAKA! COMING IN URARAKA! CAN YOU HEAR ME!"**

She most certainly did not squeak very loudly and float up a few feet into the air in utter shock when Izuku bellowed into her ear to get her attention. He jumped up and grabbed her by her ankle lest she float away into the stratosphere.

"Okay, I know that look, it's the ' _I can't measure up, I'll just embarrass myself in front of this guy look._ Trust me, I've been there. I'll keep it short because remember: _this is a timed event._ You should always strive to be the best, and even if you _can't:_ Being the best and being useless are completely different things. If everyone gave up because there was someone better, All Might would be the only pro hero," Izuku capped it off by patting her shoulder reassuringly. Uraraka, gently landed, boldened by his peptalk. She opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by the greenette.

"Uh, you might want to get a move on, unless you have a stand already fighting bots for you, you have about nine minutes to start scoring points."

He let out a reflexive chuckle as the blushing girl's eyes exploded out of her head and she took off running in the opposite direction, followed by the large number of teens who had stopped to gawk at the massive crater left by another student.

"Welp, no point in just standing here," Izuku mused with a shrug of his shoulders as he began to stroll forward, a _**Beretta M1934**_ popping into existence from his right hip with a flash of green light. He snatched the gun up and twirled it on his finger, before taking aim and popping a stray one pointer that another student had failed to fully disable in the eye.

Whistling a jaunty tune, he continued his stroll as a symphony of missiles, super punches, crashes and fire filled the air in the distance. "This, this is gonna be fun."

* * *

"… Well, this year seems to have some real ringers, doesn't it?"

"How can one kid have that much power? Is it possible he's using trigger?"

"No, trigger invariably causes physical transformation and modern variants are laced with uppers that destroy an individual's ability to reason. Even so, all the examinees were monitored since they arrived and he's had no opportunity to take anything," A very tired looking man supplied as he reviewed video footage.

"Woof. So, this kid is just a prodigy, eh? Can't wait to meet him`~," A woman in a BDSM themed costume surmised.

All Might remained silent as the other monitors discussed the flamboyant student with green hair, he payed particular attention when one of the carriers dropped off a large number of troops. The tiny soldiers that he had personally seen shred an engine apart began a hardcore scale of a nearby building and set up what appeared to be _mortars._

' _To think that his power holds so much more to it than I had previously seen. Could this boy… already be stronger than even me?'_

* * *

_"Why won't this lipstick come off? I've been soaking for an hour and I'm getting pruny."_

" _I don't know, we just got it the day before. Mine won't really come off either."_

" _All right honey, calm down. I found some more soap."_

 _*knock knock*_ a hand emerging from a red sleeve rapped on the apartment door.

The noise of conversation inside cut off and a woman's voice called in answer. "I'll get it." The door soon opened, and an all green girl wearing slightly faded yellow lipstick greeted the visitor.

"Hi there! How can I-?" Rotty paused as she took in the fashion sense of the men and woman in front of her. The sheer flamboyance was blinding. So many bright colors. So many pins and ornate buttons. _SO MUCH EXPOSED SKIN ON VERY SEXY PEOPLE!_

"So, you're friends of Izuku, right?" The girl cheerfully asked.

"Rotty-chan, who's at the door?" Inko called, walking into the living room with her sleeves rolled up to her elbows and her forearms still soaked in soapy water. The towel in her hands dropped to the floor as she noticed the large group at her door. Her eyes widened in shock as she recognized them as,

"The _**Gang stars**_." The words left her mouth in barely a whisper.

"Hello, Mrs. Midoriya," Giorno greeted with a small smile, pulling a small metal object from his pocket. "I'm guessing that Izuku isn't home right now."

* * *

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I am so sorry that this took so long. Merry Christmas.  
> The Jojo's are in Japan and the Exams have begun. Next chapter will showcase Izuku fighting and utilizing his stand more than he ever has before (story wise I mean, he has fought much worse in the past.)  
> Izuku has met both Iida and Uraraka, and things have gone a little to a lot differently. I did not like Iida's original intro as it made him come off as a total douche, so in this story his grievance with Izuku is much more justifiable, real and personal. Originally Izuku was to quip he acts like he lost a marital aid in a certain place, but I decided against it.
> 
> I would also like to apologize for last chapter, I haven't gotten much backlash, but I feel like I couldn't portray things well due to lack of talent. I toned down the scene a smidge, but I still changed the story to M. I will try for more nuanced in future chapters. If you have suggestions, fanart or question, please review or pm me.  
> Don't forget to check out my other stories! And check my profile to suggest what story I should update or start up next!

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: Please give me your feedback  
> Izuku has not revealed all of his power yet. That comment about his clothes helping with his quirk holds relevance, and not just the missing right sleeve.  
> There will be characters from various media showing up from time to time.  
> Izuku's backstory will be revealed, and is the reason he is so different than canon. The happenings of this chapter are to highlight some aspects of his personality: He dislikes the hero profession, is humble and hates having his accomplishments played up, he still loves his mother very much, and he 'enjoys' women to the point it can distract him a little, but he still knows his priorities. The last part may be inspired a little by Poor Tom.  
> If anyone draws fanart I would love to see it.


End file.
